Tentation
by HellMorgana
Summary: Morgana viens d'arriver à Camelot et la première chose qu'elle remarque c'est l'arrogance du prince Arthur. Disputes et jeux multiples, tel est leur quotidien dans lequel Merlin va mettre son grain de sel.
1. Chapter 1: Arrivée au Chateau

Voici mon premier chapitre. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, le prochain arrive bientôt !

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée au château.

« Madame, votre chambre se trouve au bout du couloir, laissez-moi vous y conduire.

Surtout, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour vous servir. »

Guenièvre alias Gwen, ma nouvelle servante avait l'air tout simplement adorable, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Je me forçais à lui répondre d'un air désabusé cependant avec un petit sourire. Ah ! Education quand tu nous tiens !

Cette Gwen ne semblait pas comme mes autres servantes. Peut-être deviendrons nous amies. Je suis bien heureuse de voir qu'elles ne sont pas toutes les mêmes que cela soit en Isildore ou à Camelot.

Je la suivais donc dans le long couloir, prête à découvrir ma nouvelle chambre. Je maudissais mon père le roi d'Isildore de m'avoir envoyé ici, pour se débarrasser de moi sans doute.

Suivant des yeux quelques secondes un groupe de serviteurs passer devant moi, je soupirais. Une nouvelle vie commençait dans un tout nouvel environnement. Ce changement était programmé depuis longtemps, et j'avais toujours imaginé que devenir la pupille du roi serait une bouffée d'air frais mais dans cet immense château remplit de visages inconnus, je me rendais compte que cela n'était pas si réjouissant que ça.

Partir loin de ma famille était une bénédiction, je ne pouvais plus les supporter mais savoir qu'ils voulaient à tout prix m'éloigner me transperçait le cœur, et ça je ne voulais même pas me l'avouer.

Me forçant à éloigner de moi toute forme de mélancolie, je décidais de partir explorer mon nouveau lieu de vie. Remerciant Gwen, je lui dis que je retrouverai le chemin de ma chambre seule. Ainsi je fis demi-tour et en avant l'aventure. Plus j'avançais dans ce château plus je pensais qu'il me faudrait certainement beaucoup de temps pour m'y repérer. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ma capacité à me perdre dans le moindre recoin...

Les pieds en compote, je balayais des yeux les différents bâtiments en face de moi. Je visiterais tout cela demain matin. Direction ma chambre en priant pour que la douce Gwen n'est pas oublié mon dîner. Il fallait que je me prépare, ce soir avait lieu ma présentation officielle et j'étais bien décidé à leur en mettre plein la vue. Il ne savait pas à qui ils avaient affaire.

Au bord de l'explosion, toute pomponnée, magnifique je dirais, je pressais le pas vers la grande salle. J'étais un peu en retard, effet oblige. Enfin arrivée, je pris une profonde inspiration puis fis signe au garde d'ouvrir les portes. Buste bien droit, je rentrais dans la fosse aux lions.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais les yeux se fixaient sur moi, les bouches s'ouvraient. La contemplation était à son comble et je me félicitais de cet effet.

Il y avait de beaux garçons ici, un peu de distraction ne me ferait pas de mal et apparemment j'avais l'embarras du choix. Mais je sentais en particulier un regard qui me dévorait des pieds à la tête, si bien que je me sentie nue tout à coup. Je détestais cela. Qui osé tenter craqueler mon bouclier ?

Avec la plus grande curiosité, je tournais les yeux, m'attendant à apercevoir un de ses gars type playboy que les minettes mettent sur un pied d'estale quel que soit le pays. Mes yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur la personne en question sans que je n'ai aucun doute. Grand, fin, des cheveux dorés d'un blond très clair coiffés en bataille, il avait une lueur moqueuse voire arrogante dans le regard. Sans le vouloir, je me retrouvais moi-même happée dans la contemplation de cette personne qui ne revêtait pourtant aucun intérêt particulier pour moi. C'était juste terriblement difficile à l'instant d'en détacher mes yeux.

Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, je le haïssais déjà. Comment osé-t-il ? Je me repris et lui offrit le regard le plus méprisant dont j'étais capable et me dirigeais vers le roi Uther.

Celui-ci me fît un signe de tête, j'étais officiellement chez moi ici, pour l'instant en tout cas.

Repérant une jeune fille marchant dans ma direction, je sautais sur l'occasion.

"Excusez-moi..."

" Oui?" me répondit-elle en s'arrêtant aussitôt.

"Je crois que je suis complètement perdue ici! Je ne connais absolument personne..."

" Oh, mais laissez-moi vous aider. C'est vrai qu'il y a tant de monde ici que l'on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. J'étais justement sur le point de me servir un petit verre pour remettre tout cela en place!"

" Oh..." répondis-je en souriant. Mais c'est une excellente idée, allons-y »

" Tu as fait une entrés fracassante dis donc, je me permets de te tutoyer" dit la jolie jeune fille avec un sourire amusé alors que j'acquiesçais fière de moi »

Heureuse de m'être fais une amie si rapidement qui ne semblait pas totalement soumise et nunuche je lui demandais mystérieuse.

« Qui est cet homme la bas qui me dévore des yeux d'un air si méprisant, ne dirais-t-on pas qu'il m'a déjà vu toute nue ! »

Ma guide de fortune s'esclaffa.

" Le prince Arthur ma chère" s'exclama-t-elle. "Si beau, si arrogant, toutes les femmes de la cour ne rêvent que de lui »

« Tu m'en diras tant, quel grossier personnage ! »

« Grossier il l'est, mais si bien fait » gloussa-t-elle.

Je l'aimais déjà, cette petite dame était vraiment adorable et si drôle !

" Tu es baronne ? » demandais je tout de go

" Bravo, quel sens de l'observation. Mon mari est juste là, stupide mais très riche. On ne peut pas tout avoir. » Elle semblait songeuse mais me sourit en me tendant un verre.

« Trinquons aux hommes que l'on nous donne ! » elle leva son verre dans la direction du baron.

Je levais mon verre, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Hilary, baronne de la Lourbe »

" Morgana princesse d'Isildore" répondis-je à mon tour.

« Majesté » dit-elle en s'inclinant.

« oh non je t'en prie, soyons amies veux-tu »

« rien ne me ferai plus plaisir Morgana, les gens sont si ennuyeux ici ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un léger plateau de petit four entre dans les mains, je suivais Hilary au milieu de la vaste salle de repas Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vu s'arrêter et manquais presque de le percuter de plein fouet avec mon plateau mais m'arrêtais de justesse.

Quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer, une sensation oppressante me transperçait le corps mais me rassuré contre toute attente. Je n'étais pas seule.

C'est ainsi que je rencontrais Merlin pour la première et j'aurai pu jurer qu'il avait ressenti la même chose.

« Excusez-moi Madame »

« Ce…ce n'est rien » bégayais je

Il s'inclina devant moi puis me lança un regard lourd de sens, je lui souris. Je n'étais pas la seule.

" Tu cherches quelque chose?" me demanda Hilary qui revenais vers moi

" Oui… euh non, je me demandais juste qui était ce garçon. "

« Oh ça, c'est Merlin, le serviteur d'Arthur, le pauvre il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs notre bon prince » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Le serviteur d'Arthur ? Ainsi je n'étais non seulement pas seule ici mais en plus pas la seule à avoir perdu la raison. Un magicien serviteur du fils d'Uther. Avait-il aussi peur que moi ? Il fallait absolument que je fasse sa connaissance même si il fallait que je passe par l'autre abruti arrogant.

Je décidais qu'il était tard, les hommes commençaient à affluer autour de moi en me berçant de flatteries. Je n'étais pas d'humeur ce soir, trop de chose se bousculait dans ma tête. Et je ne pouvais plus supporter le regard d'Arthur sur moi, il n'avait rien d'agréable.

Peuh ! Si il croyait que j'allais me jeter dans ses bras ce soir, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Jamais, tu entends espèce d'idiot, jamais !


	2. Chapter 2: Pourquoi moi !

Chapitre 2: Pourquoi moi ! Je suis maudite.

D'un soupir puis de quelques mots secs, je fis comprendre à Gwen qui venait de me réveiller à l'aube que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur, surtout avec ce fichu rayon de soleil qui torturait mes yeux a peine ouverts. Mon sommeil avait été bien trop court, des rêves étranges l'avaient perturbé. Mes visions étaient toujours incontrôlables et me causaient de ces migraines !

Je me redressais et comptais sur mes doigts, un, deux, trois, quatre … quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée à Camelot, et dormir ressemblait toujours au parcours du combattant. Je connaissais ça.

Me laissant lourdement retomber contre l'oreiller, grognant, je me mis à fixer le plafond. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me rendormir le roi tenait à me voir ce matin.

J'avais assez bien survécu aux trois jours précédents. Les journées étaient à l'image de mes espérances, longues, ennuyeuses. Ici je n'avais ni le droit de dire ce que je pensais et devais m'assoir en souriant, de plus il était interdit pour une femme de s'entrainer avec les hommes. Heureusement que j'avais rencontré en la personne d'Hilary et de Gwen des personnes sympathiques et qui m'encraient un peu plus dans mon nouvel univers. Mes autres rencontres étaient plus ou moins sympathiques aussi, même si mes réticences avaient plus de mal à disparaître... Le seul véritable point noir de mon séjour s'était résumé à cet étrange échange avec cette saleté de Prince Arthur que je devais me farcir tous les soirs à l'heure du dîner. Le simple fait de me remémorer ces quelques temps avait le don de me mettre en rogne... La manière dont il m'avait regardé lors du bal …Et ce ton de langage lorsqu'il s'adressait à une femme comme si elle lui était déjà acquise et enfin la manière dont il traitait Merlin ... Abruti! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'on m'explique ce que pouvait bien lui trouver toutes les femmes de la cour et surtout il fallait qu'on m'explique comment faire pour ne pas l'ouvrir et lui faire sa fête ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tirer l'épée et lui faire mordre la poussière !

En attendant, mon bain m'attendait toujours, ainsi que le petit déjeuner... Je fis un sourire à Gwen, elle savait parfaitement ce que je pensais d'Arthur l'abruti !

Habillée et coiffée, je me dirigeais vers la grande salle ou Uther devais prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quoi ? C'est seulement pour me demander si tout va bien qu'il me fait me lever aux aurores ? Patience, je t'en prie viens à moi.

« oui mon seigneur, tout va bien, je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de m'avoir accueilli ici. » dis-je d'un ton neutre, en tentant de ne point ressembler à une lèche botte.

Je décidais d'aller faire un petit tour dans le village par cette belle journée, sans Gwen, totalement seule pour pouvoir me retrouver un peu. Je me coiffais d'une grande capuche et sortais ni vu ni connu.

Cela me faisait tellement de bien, enfin un peu de solitude, l'impression d'être comme tout le monde, ne rien avoir à faire… Un véritable bonheur.

Je marchais tranquillement, observant les articles des différents commerces quand je vis soudain le cauchemar ! Oh mon dieu, non pas lui, on ne peut vraiment jamais être tranquille. Feignant de ne pas avoir aperçu Arthur , je continuais mon chemin, priant pour qu'il ne me remarque pas. Je m'enfonçais dans ma capuche, le croisant. Pitié, pitié, pitié …

« Morgana ! »

Oh non, ne te retournes pas, tu n'as rien entendu, la la la, qu'elle belle journée.

« Oh mais ne t'enfuie pas ma belle »

Bon d'accord, tu me cherches mon joli, tu vas me trouver. Je me retournée, le toisant, un air moqueur.

« M'enfuir ? à cause de toi ? Tu plaisantes ! »

Reste calme ou tu vas n'en faire qu'une bouchée, je ne veux pas que papa Uther en fasse une jaunisse.

« Ah et moi qui croyais que tu étais totalement sourde en plus de muette » cracha t'il avec ce regard méprisant que je ne pouvais supporter.

C'est la guerre mon coco, tu l'auras voulu.

Je répliquais acide.

« Alors que faisons-nous aujourd'hui, comme c'est brave de ta part de terroriser de pauvres jeunes filles sans défense, minaudais je, tu es vraiment un prince toi ! »

Ces yeux s'allumèrent, piqué mais prêt à rentrer dans le jeu, Arthur s'avança vers moi en faisant tournoyer son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

« Figure-toi que j'ai bien mieux à faire, m'entrainer par exemple. Développer encore plus cette force brute qui me caractérise si bien et ce talent inné chez moi.

Espèce d'abruti si tu crois m'impressionner.

Il s'approcha si près de moi, que je pouvais sentir son odeur, un mélange de musc et de transpiration virile qui m'enivrait. Quel odieux personnage, osé me traiter comme une vulgaire servante. Il continuait de faire tournoyer son épée et mis une main sur ma taille.

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui balançais un tel coup de pied dans le ventre, qu'il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol à mes pieds. L'air hagard, il semblait totalement perdu.

Je riais intérieurement. Je m'abaissais pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, ma bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

« Quelle force mon prince, quand vous faîtes étalage de vos talents de puissant guerrier, je suis dans tous mes états, susurrais je.

Je me relevais, fière de moi. Prends ça tête de nœud, ça fait quoi de se faire battre à plat de couture par une fille.

Je m'éloignais le laissant rouge de honte et de colère mais étrangement excité par cette mystérieuse princesse qui était non seulement d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais aussi capable de se battre comme un homme.

Prenant mon temps, je traversais les couloirs pour rejoindre ma chambre, béate en repensant à Arthur les quatre fers en l'air.

Gwen arriva en courant derrière moi.

« Madame, Madame, le roi veut vous voir ! »

« Encore mais que veut-il ? »

« Je l'ignore mais le Prince Arthur a été convié aussi. »

Merde, là je suis mal. Cet abruti est vraiment pitoyable, il est allé se plaindre à papa !

Arrivée dans la grande salle, Arthur ne me regardait même pas. Cependant il ne semblait pas en colère, seulement préoccupé peut être.

"Vous avez demandez à me voir mon seigneur ? » dis-je en m'inclinant devant le roi.

« oui Morgana, j'ai besoin de ton aide »

« De mon aide ? »

Je ne comprenais plus rien mais me sentie rassurée, Arthur n'avais donc rien dit.

"J'ai cru comprendre que depuis la mort de ta mère, tu t'es occupé de quelques affaires afin de soulager ton père »

Je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir mais j'acquiesçais.

"Merveilleux!" s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, me laissant encore plus déroutée, debout près du Prince. " Le Prince Arthur doit s'occuper d'une affaire des plus urgente et j'aimerai que tu travailles avec lui.

Je n'avais aucune envie de collaborer avec ce type .Est-ce que j'avais un si mauvais karma pour qu'on m'impose ça?

« Mais, commença Arthur »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Arthur, Morgana a déjà rédigé plusieurs traités, elle te sera d'une grande aide, je puis te l'assurer.

Génial! Vraiment, cette semaine ne pouvait pas se terminer sur une meilleure note, pensais je avec sarcasmes alors que je regardais mon nouveau partenaire de travail raide comme un piquet. Comment étais je sensée travailler avec ce type sans lui arracher les yeux, aussi beaux soient-ils? J'eus à peine le temps de de m'incliner devant le roi qu'Arthur avait déjà disparu. Et comment étions nous sensés nous mettre d'accord pour travailler, s'il disparaissait avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf? Vraiment génial, râlais je intérieurement en prenant le chemin de la sortie de très mauvais poil.


	3. Chapter 3: Rendez vous décalé

Note de l'auteur : Merci Kreuse pour ce com, oui je sais que c'est un peu spécial avec ce vocabulaire moderne mais je trouvais cela plutôt drôle, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ^^

Attention Arthur et Morgana : second round

Chapitre 3: Quand faut y aller, faut y allez !

"Je n'en reviens pas!" s'exclama une nouvelle fois Hilary, provoquant un nouveau grognement de ma part. Je ne trouvais absolument pas ça enthousiasmant. Bon sang! Cette foutue nouvelle avait même réussi à me gâcher ma journée. Et par malheur, il avait fallu que je lâche le morceau par inadvertance quelques minutes plus tôt. J'aurais mieux fait de m'étouffer avec une bouchée de ma salade!

Maintenant, Hilary me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Je venais de donner l'info du siècle à cette adorable commère

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel. C'est juste une petite aide ma part, une aide que je suis obligée de donner soit dit temps passant." répondis-je sèchement.

" Oui, mais avec le prince en personne!" ajouta Hilary en articulant chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait à une imbécile.

"Et alors?"

"Et alors?" s'étouffa-t-elle alors que je l'observais sans ciller.

"Je suis à la cour depuis plus longtemps que toi ma chérie et je ne l'ai jamais, au grand jamais, vu accepter l'aide d'une autre personne, à part de ses chevaliers et encore… ou de Merlin, mais seulement pour laver ses chaussettes sales ! C'est un évènement ! »

"Ce type est un vrai mufle! » râlais je

Je n'appréciais toujours pas le surplus d'attention qu'il me donnait, et encore moins cette attitude qui laissait entendre qu'il me prenait déjà pour sa futur maitresse... Mais quelle horreur!

"Des femmes tueraient pour avoir cette opportunité!" soupira Hilary.

"Si tu veux mon avis, il lui en faudrait peut-être une dans son lit pour le décrisper un peu!" répondis-je.

"Je ne serais pas contre..." soupira t'elle, avec mon mari ce n'est pas la fête à la pistache toutes les nuits !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Certes, je n'allais pas démentir qu'il était très beau et très fort, et … oh non, mange et tais toi. Il était quand même l'être le plus méprisable de ma connaissance. Et malgré cela, j'allais devoir supporter la corvée d'un travail en sa compagnie... Enfin, encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à le coincer pour lui parler. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné!

Juste le temps de relever les yeux, et je vis la personne exacte que je comptais voir quitter la salle au pas de course. Comme s'il avait devinait que j'avais l'intention de lui parler... Soupirant avec agacement, je partis à sa suite, tentant de rattraper mon retard. En vain. Le prince Arthur marchait trop vite pour me permettre de le rejoindre...

- Génial! Lâchais-je avec ironie au milieu du couloir où j'avais rendu les armes. Etais je sensée travailler pour deux? Ou allais je devoir utiliser mes pouvoirs pur deviner ce qu'il pensait. Comme si j'en étais capable.

Agacée, je détournais les talons, prête à reprendre mon chemin et eut la peur de ma vie. Je venais de me retrouver nez à nez avec Merlin qui portait un grand panier contenant probablement les fameuses chaussettes sales.

"Madame" annonça t'il.

"Bonjour..." répondis-je avec précaution, toujours sous le choc de son apparition soudaine.

"Je suis Merlin. Le serviteur du prince."

"Oui, je sais..." répondis je avec enthousiasme. "Tu es chargé de toutes ces corvées.

Merlin se mis à sourire timidement.

J'étais bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net, s'il était sorcier, alors je devais le connaître.

« Remarque cela ne doit pas être si pénible de le servir, je suis sure que tu as une manière bien particulière de t'occuper de ses corvées. »

Le regard de Merlin se fit plus perçant, il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir. Il se mit à bégayer.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Madame. » Il était nerveux, je pouvais le sentir. « Je dois retourner à mon travail si vous me le permettez »

« Dommage, j'aurais vraiment eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un comme moi, bonne journée Merlin »

Je tournais une nouvelle fois les talons laissant ma phrase faire son effet sur son esprit. » Derrière moi, je l'entendis soudain parler d'une voix claire.

« Bonne journée Morgana, faîtes attention à vous »

Décidemment ce Merlin était un bien étrange personnage. Je savais qu'il avait compris. Nous étions désormais deux dans cet enfer.

Deux jours plus tard je réussis enfin à coincer notre bon prince dans un couloir. Sautant sur l'occasion, je ne le laissais même pas s'exprimer et déballais le discours préparé à l'avance.

« Rendez-vous cette après-midi à la taverne du village. Oui je sais ce que tu vas penser mais si je veux travailler la bas c'est parce que d'après moi, il faut se mettre à la place de personnes normales pour pouvoir discuter de paix, de peuple etc… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà loin.

Installé à une table en retrait, j'observais les gens, Arthur n'était pas encore en retard mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. J'avais le vain espoir qu'il ne vienne pas du tout. Sans raison. Je savais qu'il viendrait.

J'inspirais profondément, Arthur venait de passer la porte et me cherchait du regard. Si je me cache, je le mets encore plus en colère… quel délice ! Ou alors je lui fais signe. Je choisi finalement la deuxième option.

Immédiatement, Il déposa ses affaires au dos de la chaise et me regarda d'un air noir.

"Quoi?" demandais je rapidement, épuisant le peu de souffle que j'avais pris avant son arrivée.

"Je ne sais pas!" répondit-il sèchement avec ironie. "Peut-être que je ne devrais pas être si surpris de me retrouver dans un lieu aussi inapproprié pour travailler?"

"Cet endroit est parfait" répondis-je immédiatement, sans mentir le moins du monde.

"Pour un rendez-vous, sûrement!"

"Aucun risque que ça soit le cas!"

"Me voilà rassuré!" répondit-il avec toujours ce même ton dégoulinant de sarcasmes. Cette séance allait vraiment être très très longue...

Oh misère, attention, ne le frappes pas, plus vite vous vous mettrez au travail, plus tôt il s'en ira.

"Bien, puisque le lieu s'y prête, je vais aller me chercher un café. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin!" lui dis-je sèchement.

Je sentais son regard dans mon dos et je me sentais tout à coup faible, c'était comme si mes jambes étaient molles. J'avais beau essayer de penser à autre chose, cela était impossible.

Il n'était pas le seul à me dévorer du regard quand il pensait que je ne regardais pas. D'autres hommes dans la salle m'avaient aussi remarqué et cela m'agaça aussitôt.

"Hey! Ma belle!" m'interpella un homme alors que je passais devant sa table.

"Quoi?" lui demandais je en m'arrêtant.

"Tu veux pas t'asseoir un peu avec nous, qu'on fasse connaissance!" me répondit-il en me détaillant de nouveau sans subtilité, ses amis gloussant près de lui.

Je le regardais comme un vulgaire vers de terre et su immédiatement qu'Arthur était derrière moi.

"Faire connaissance, hein?" dit-il

"Je voulais juste lui payer un verre... chez moi!" ajouta-t-il d'un ton assuré, alors qu'à présent le visage d'Arthur virait au rouge.

Je repris la main, hors de question de me faire « sauver » par Arthur. Il serait bien trop fière de lui.

" Quand tu auras du poil au menton et que tu n'auras plus besoin de tes potes pour draguer une fille, on en reparlera. Mais en attendant, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à la poupée avec toi!" répliquais je et sans attendre sa réaction je repris le chemin de notre table, attrapant Arthur par le bras.

"Vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas trouver de meilleur endroit!" m'assena-t-il avec ironie.

Sans sourciller, je lui souris le plus innocemment possible, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait que l'agacer plus. Je commençais à trouver un certain plaisir à ce petit jeu...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, au milieu des piques en tout genre qui ne cessaient de fuser entre nous, nous avions finalement réussi à parler un peu de ce qui nous avait amené là. Je le voyais régulièrement s'agacer en silence à cause de l'agitation ambiante et du bruit, le forçant à hausser la voix pour s'adresser à moi et à tendre l'oreille alors que je ne faisais aucun effort pour parler plus fort.

De toute manière il ne m'écoutait pas vraiment, en fait il se fichait totalement de ce que je lui disais. Après une heure de dialogue de sourd je m'énervais.

" ... Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles peuvent toutes te trouver! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si insupportable, hautain et désagréable de ma vie!"

"Tu devrais te calmer et respirer un peu!" répliqua t'il.

« Vas te faire foutre, Arthur, j'abandonne!" lui répondis-je en attrapant mes affaires.

Quelle réussite ! Je le plantais la.


	4. Chapter 4: Changement de règles

Un chapitre un petit peu plus court.

Chapitre 4 : Changement de règles.

Mais où été Gwen ? Ma chambre, après quelques petites crises d'hystérie de ma part était une véritable porcherie. Des vases brisés, des chaises renversées, oui j'étais peut être allée un peu trop loin cette fois. Les mains sur les hanches, je lâchais un soupir en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à ce qui initialement devait être une jolie chambre de gentille princesse bien élevée. Je n'étais pas en soi une bordélique, mais le souvenir de la sale tête du prince héritier ajoutée à une fatigue intense dû à mon manque de sommeil avait transformé mon petit chez moi en une nouvelle version de l'apocalypse.

Pauvre Gwen, elle allait avoir du boulot la petite. J'épargnais cependant ses mains du verre rependu par terre et le balançais par la fenêtre. Déjà ça de moins.

Satisfaite, je me détournais pour retourner à ma petite vie insignifiante de femme stupide de château.

Baillant bruyamment, je saisie un magnifique collier, cadeau de mon frère Gwaine pour mon départ. Il savait pertinemment que je détestais ce genre d'accessoire trop lourd et brillant mais après tout il m'allait à ravir, la colère me rendais plus belle que jamais. Ce petit excès d'humeur faisait circuler le sang. Magnifique, pensais-je en m'admirant dans le miroir. Le visage d'Arthur m'apparut soudain.

- Merde, lâchais-je pour moi-même.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment été si mauvaise dans une autre vie pour avoir un karma si pourri? Parce que là, je commençais à me poser des questions sur ma malchance.

Je n'eus même pas l'occasion de chasser ces pensées grotesques qui ne me ressemblaient pas le moins du monde que quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

Je me précipitais pour ouvrir.

-Gwen, enfin tu es la !

Oh non ! Le visage d'Arthur était de nouveau devant moi et cette fois elle était trop réelle pour n'être qu'une pensée. Vraiment, je détestais déjà cette journée. Mais que voulait-il ? Ma chambre était toujours dans un état pitoyable. Autant en finir avec ça le plus rapidement possible

-Arthur

-Morgana dit-il gêné, son sourire le rendait mignon à croquer.

Oula, calmos Morgana, mais c'est quoi ton problème ce matin?

-Bonjour quand même! l'entendis je, c'est reparti pour le sarcasme. Bien si c'est ce que tu veux.

-C'est à quel sujet votre altesse ? Quelque chose à me dire ou tu t'es tout simplement trompé de chambre.

Il tiqua mais m'offrit un sourire radieux.

Tout le monde est devenu fou aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Je ne comprenais plus. Depuis quand avait il changer les règles du jeu. Il aurait au moins pu me prévenir !

Je ne lui prêtais aucune attention, et refermais immédiatement la porte. La lui claquer à la figure en fait. Sans attendre, il se mit à frapper de plus belle.

-Et merde... lâchais je encore une fois. Décidemment ce gamin était vraiment pénible.

J'ouvris la porte une nouvelle fois la porte. Cette fois ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable plongèrent dans mon décoté. Non mais oh ! J'allais lui claquer la porte une nouvelle fois à la figure, pour changer.

-Tu as cambriolé une bijouterie ce matin ?

-Quoi ? Ah le collier ! … Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, je suis encore chez moi ici non ?

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage. Je levais les yeux au ciel, lui montrant que son humour était vraiment pathétique. Il entra dans ma chambre sans crier gare, son visage toujours paré d'un air moqueur, il me tournait le dos. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de le voir ainsi faire le tour du propriétaire... Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, je l'observais de ma position. S'il comptait trouver un détail personnel embarrassant en scannant ainsi mes appartements, il faisait fausse route. Il n'y avait rien de très personnel ici. Seulement un bordel innommable et d'après Merlin, il s'y connaissait en désordre...

Avec attention, je continuais à le suivre du regard et me retrouvais sans le savoir à le détailler finalement avec attention. Etrangement, je n'avais jamais pris cette peine avant, toujours trop en colère ou énervée à son sujet pour en avoir envi. Mais à me retrouver là, chez moi, seule en sa compagnie à attendre que l'un de nous ouvre la bouche, je n'avais plus rien d'autre à faire qu'observer son allure. Ses cheveux dorés, étaient savamment laissés en bataille. Les manches de sa chemise avaient été remontées sur ses avants bras, et malgré le tissu, je devinais un corps finement musclé en dessous. Quand mes yeux dérivèrent inconsciemment vers le bas de son dos, je me retrouvais à comprendre plus ou moins ce que toutes les filles de la création pouvaient lui trouver... Il avait réellement un physique loin d'être repoussant... pas repoussant du tout! Un apollon arrogant et irritant, mais un apollon tout de même...

Je relevais les yeux immédiatement quand je sentis qu'on m'observait aussi. Je venais d'être prise en flagrant délit, et alors que j'arrêtais de mordiller rêveusement ma lèvre inférieure, je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rougir sur le champ. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça! Maintenant qu'il m'avait surpris en train de l'observer si ouvertement, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Affichant mon air le plus revêche, le défiant de faire la moindre remarque, je ne fus accueillit que par une expression confuse. Le visage d'Arthur ne me renvoyait plus aucune moquerie, mais une intense réflexion et dans son regard je pouvais presque deviner de la frustration... Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais et cela me laissait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Décidant que ce moment des plus gênants avait duré suffisamment longtemps, je détournais quelques secondes les yeux pour reprendre ma contenance.

-Bon alors, tu es la parce que … demandais je plus ou moins poliment.

-Je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier… Bon sang mais il y a du verre partout !

S'excuser ? Mais nous sommes dans la quatrième dimension ! Je restais bouche bée quelques secondes.

-Bon et bien excuses acceptées.

-Bien, alors je vais te laisser à … à tes affaires répliqua t'il.

Avec nervosité, je le laissais me frôler. Il se retourna et me fit face. Si je n'étais pas toujours aussi mortifiée d'avoir été surprise à le détailler ouvertement un peu plus tôt, je l'aurais probablement attaqué sur le fait qu'il n'est pas eu le courage d'être resté fâché avec moi.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il du verre par terre ?

-Un accident.


	5. Chapter 5: Jamais de repos

Chapitre 5 : Jamais de repos

-Non, non, non... Hilary arrête je t'en supplie à genoux.

C'était le cri du coeur, celui qui venait du plus profond de mon être. Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une petite chose délicate, mais là j'allais m'effondrer si je devais me traîner vers une couturière de plus! Littéralement!

Sans suivre Hilary, je m'écroulais sur le banc le plus proche au milieu de l'avenue bondée. Je ne pouvais même plus sentir mes pieds! Mes pauvres petits pieds torturés par des heures de marche au milieu de la grande allée, au travers de tous ces marchands ne répondaient plus à mes appels. Et en plus il faisait froid! Mais je préférais encore me geler sur ce banc que de repartir pour un round de "faisons chauffer le porte-monnaie"! D'ailleurs, je commençais sérieusement à m'interroger sur ma santé mentale pour avoir accepté de suivre Hilary dans ce périple...

-Oh! Regarde ce bracelet!" s'excita à nouveau Hilary en sautillant sur place. "Il y a ce petit sac aussi, c'est une merveille ! Il me le faut absolument! Lèves toi!"

-Je ne peux plus bouger un orteil! Ca fait des heures.

-Tu plaisantes ma chérie? On a pas fait un tiers de ce que j'ai prévu!

-Hein?" m'étranglais-je. Tues moi tout de suite. Je ne peux plus là! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Il reste les chaussures, Morgana! Les chaussures! Et j'ai repéré cette petite paire de bottes qui t'irait à merveilles juste à...

-.. Non, non, non! Je n'ai pas besoin de bottes. D'ailleurs si tu me forces à marcher encore je n'aurais même plus de pieds pour porter des chaussures alors pas de bottes, pas de sac !

-Mais il y a ...

- ... Non. la coupais je fermement.

Immédiatement, je vis Hilary écarquiller les yeux et me donner le regard le plus triste du monde, sa bouche jointe en une moue des plus attendrissantes... Croyait-elle vraiment que je céderai encore une fois à cette ruse après toute une journée de courses avec elle? Certainement pas!

-Pas la peine de me faire le regard de cocker. Je ne peux plus. Over! finito! Ta garde robe est renouvelée au moins pour l'année et tu as même réussi à renouveler la mienne sans mon accord!" lui fis je remarquer en pointant du menton les sacs posés à mes pieds qu'elle avait payé derrière mon dos. C'est suffisant, non?

-Pas vraiment!

- Pitié. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais arrêtons cela !

-Tout ce que je veux?

Qu'avais je dis? Le regard de mon amie brillait à présent d'une lueur qui avait tout pour me faire regretter ces derniers mots. Qu'avait-elle en tête? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que continuer à la suivre dans sa folie acheteuse... Si? Etrangement, je me sentais bien mal à l'aise sur mon banc à présent et je commençais à chercher parmi les passants une distraction qui me sauverait la vie.

-Très bien... Quelle est la sentence que je sache à quelle sauce tu vas me manger! acquiesçais je, défaite.

-Je pensais à toi et moi, dans nos tenues les plus sexy, mettant le feu au bal de Camelot ce soir ! m'annonça t-elle en sautillant d'excitation. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Je souris.

-ça c'était déjà prévu.

Elle me fit un regard entendu. Les hommes allaient souffrir ce soir.

-Voilà Madame, c'est presque terminé. Gwen avait vraiment des doigts de fée mais là je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

-Arrête de bouger Morgana, m'avertit Hilary qui se préparait dans ma chambre.

Laissant échapper un soupir impatient, je me recalais sur ma chaise et refermais les yeux. Je n'avais pas la patience ni l'âme d'une poupée. Mais, je ne pouvais pas nier que mon amie elle semblait s'amuser comme jamais. Elle tourbillonnait autour de moi avec gaieté, aidant Gwen à me faire belle dans un but que j'ignorais toujours. Elle chantonnait et causait sans jamais s'arrêter. Il y avait un moment que j'avais cessé de l'écouter, luttant pour ne pas m'endormir alors qu'elle terminait de maltraiter mes cheveux. J'avais beau l'adorer, à cet instant j'étais très heureuse de ne pas être un malchanceux membre de sa famille, devant subir ce genre de choses à longueur d'année.

-Je me demande comment ton mari fait pour te supporter.

-Il m'aime que veux-tu!

Je souris une nouvelle fois.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il pense de cette petite préparation? Il sait que tu prévois d'aller "enflammer les males" dans une tenue des plus provocante?" provoquais je.

-Il sait très bien que je ne l'aime pas, mais il sait aussi que je lui resterais fidèle si il me laisse m'amuser un peu, répondit-elle une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

-Fidèle ?

Elle se remis à sourire malicieusement.

-Fidèle en pensées.

-Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, en effet!" répondis-je, amusée. Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que je n'ai pas réellement fait la fête! Je suis devenue une vieille femme n'est ce pas ?

"Une vieille femme qui va ressembler à un déesse une fois qu'elle aura enfilé la robe que je lui ai trouvé!" affirma Alice avec amusement. "Est-ce que je dois te retenir de finir dans les bras de quelqu'un ce soir, jouer les chaperons?"

-Ça va pas? Je me souviens à peine de la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée au lit avec quelqu'un! Alors si une bonne occasion se présente, par pitié, reste à distance! Les célibataires ont aussi des besoins à assouvir! Et je suis trop jeune pour finir aigrie! Au diable, les conventions, je n'ai jamais été une petite fille bien élevée. C'est pour cela que mon père m'a envoyé ici, il pensait que la dureté du roi Uther m'aurai appris a me comporter comme il se doit. C'était une erreur de sa part.

Maintenant je riais de bon cœur, au côté d'Hilary et de Gwen alors qu'elles donnaient la touche finale à mes cheveux.

-Heureusement que tu n'as couché avec personne à Camelot, j'imagine que son altesse te l'aurai fait payer cher.

-Tout comme mon père dis je songeuse, mais je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point.

-Il y a des choses bien plus pitoyables de nous plaisanta t'elle.

-Se jeter sur le prince Arthur comme toutes ces courtisanes de la cour ? demandais je avec sarcasmes.

-Ah répliqua Hilary il ne t'est pas indifférent!

-Oh si, il l'est!

-Je ne crois pas. Tu t'agaces trop à ce sujet, ça te trahis!

-C'est faux! m'exclamais je en me levant pour laisser Gwen me vê n'y a que sous la torture que j'accepterai de passer du temps avec lui! continuais je en passant la petite robe au-dessus de ma tête.

-C'est faux!" me répondit Hilary. Tu as déjà passé quelques moments plutôt sympathiques avec lui ... et sans torture!"

-C'était pour travailler, nuance! Ça n'a absolument rien à voir! Même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre, je préférais me faire nonne et voir la race disparaître que le laisser me toucher!

-Physiquement, je ne peux pas croire qu'il te laisse si indifférente!

Secouant la tête, je me baissais et enfilais avec rapidité la paire de talons aiguilles que Gwen me tendait.

-Oh si! De toute manière, je suis plus du genre brun ténébreux et sans problème d'égo surdimensionné!

Posant les mains sur mes hanches, je fixais Hilary avec conviction, espérant bien lui faire saisir mon point de vue pour de bon. Mais elle était déjà visiblement passée à autre chose et je remarquais immédiatement son sourire ravi quand elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Bon sang, je n'avais même pas jeté un coup d'oeil à mon apparence depuis que j'avais enfilé cette robe...

Vous êtes parfaite Madame, murmura Gwen.

Je me détournais d'elle aussitôt, pour aller me poster en face du large miroir. Je manquais d'air quasiment aussitôt dès que j'y captais mon reflet. La robe rouge était réellement magnifique Elle moulait mon corps et il n'y avait plus quasiment aucune place laissée à l'imagination!


	6. Chapter 6: Evolution ou alcool ?

Chapitre 24: Evolution ou Alcool.

Inspirant profondément, je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir pour vérifier mon apparence. J'avais opté pour un maquillage légèrement charbonneux, et j'avais remonté les boucles de mes cheveux. Un petit côté sauvage, mais glamour... Juste assez pour savoir que la plupart des hommes allaient me baver dessus

Chassant l'image de ma tête, je me consolais à l'idée qu'avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, cela me gênerait probablement moins. Et qui savait, je tomberais peut être sur le bon coup de la soirée et alors je ne regretterais absolument pas d'avoir passée autant de temps à me préparer.

-Y allons-nous ? me demanda Hillary

-Nous y allons répondis-je.

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes devant nous pour nous laisser rentrer dans la cage aux lions.

Terminant mon verre d'une traite, je laissais l'alcool me brulait une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de reposer les yeux sur l'énorme bal qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Les bal de Camelot était toujours mémorable, le roi Uther n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié

J'étais là depuis plus de deux heures et sentais déjà les effets de trop nombreux verres dans mon système. Je ne connaissais pas un dixième des personnes présentes.

Je m'étais libérée d'un boulet qui me parlait depuis déjà 10 minutes et qui devenait de plus en plus supportable sous les effets de l'alcool quand celui-ci s'était éclipsé sentant que je n'étais absolument pas intéressée. J'en avais profité pour aller me fondre au milieu des autres invités. J'avais parlé avec quelques vagues connaissances et étais partie prendre l'air quelques secondes pour me rafraîchir avant de revenir vite fait, morte de froid. Je préférais encore observer cette bande d'inconnus que de m'en remettre aux potions de Gaius. Je m'accoudais contre un mur, attendant un peu pour accepter une invitation à danser et observer avec attention la foule sous mes yeux. A quelques mètres, un beau brun à l'allure d'athlète, coincé en pleine conversation avec une fille au décolleté plus que profond, capta mon regard et me lança un large sourire bien appuyé. J'avais fait une touche. Je lui renvoyais son sourire, amusée. Peut être que quand lui aussi aurait réussi à se débarrasser de son boulet personnel, nous pourrions faire connaissance tranquillement.

« Puis je vous inviter à danser, me murmura un bel inconnu. »

Tranquillement, je tournais les yeux vers Hillary et secouais la tête négativement.

Sentant mon corps presque anesthésié par l'alcool et le sang battant dans mes tempes, je fis demi tour et partie explorer les lieux. Il me fallut plusieurs très longues secondes pour réussir à me frayer un chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée, commençant à regretter d'avoir opté pour les talons plutôt que la sécurité de chaussures plates. Le sol ne me semblait plus aussi stable qu'à mon arrivée.

« Morgana, Milady, je vous cherchais ! » Le chevalier Valliant que j'avais rencontré plusieurs jours auparavant ne me laissée pas indifférente. Cependant le hic de l'histoire, c'est qu'il était marié à une vipère plus que charmante qui m'avais clairement fait comprendre que si j'approchai un peu trop près, ma vie serai en danger.

« Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air »

« J'avais peur que vous ne partiez, » me susurra t'il

« Comme ça aurait été dommage! » Ironisa discrètement Jessica la vipère de femme qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Je tournais les yeux vers elle, qui semblait tout sauf ravie alors qu'elle se tenait près de nous. Sa remarque ne m'avait absolument pas échappé. En temps normal, je n'aurais probablement rien dit. Nous étions en public et je n'étais pas du genre à détruire une si bonne ambiance surtout sous les yeux de mon tuteur. Mais après réflexion l'alcool aidait...

« C'est vrai. Vous auriez été alors obligée de consoler votre mari dans un recoin sombre, comme une bonne âme charitable! » Ironisais-je à mon tour. « Je viens de voir votre si charmante amie redescendre il y a cinq minutes à la suite d'un homme tout aussi charmant. Elle vous a surement appris comment faire. Il avait cet air satisfait sur les lèvres qui laissait sous entendre qu'elle lui avait sacrément remonté le moral, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

Je vis immédiatement le visage de Jessica devenir rouge vif. Une couleur qui lui allait à merveilles à mon avis. Et j'en étais ravie. J'avais toujours été correcte envers elle, je pouvais bien laisser l'alcool changer un peu ça pour une fois!

« Mesdames… ce n'est peut être pas... » tenta d'intervenir le chevalier en sentant la pression monter.

« Mon seigneur répliquais je », « j'aurai infiniment besoin d'un verre. »

Contenant le bouillonnement qui montait dans mes veines et l'envie furieuse de faire taire Jessica, je me retournais vers lui et forçais un sourire. Il hésita, allant de moi à Jessica avec inquiétude avant d'acquiescer avec hésitation.

Je le regardais s'éloigner avant de replonger mes yeux dans celle de la pétasse qui me faisait face, avec un air qui se voulait menaçant. Oh dieu! Je tremblais!

« Mon mari est peut être aveugle à votre sujet, mais pas moi! Vous avez beau être la pupille du roi, vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à ce qui est à moi » cracha t-elle avec venin.

« Ah oui ? »

« Vous croyez que vous pouvez débarquer ainsi, comme une fleur et vous conduire comme une … »

« Je crois surtout que vous êtes une femme frustrée, malgré tout ce que vous faites il ne veut plus de vous et j'en suis désolé. Cela rend toujours amère, n'est ce pas? »

Jessica fulminait et mon esprit alcoolisé commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas finir par me sauter à la gorge. Ou non. Plutôt me tirer les cheveux comme la greluche qu'elle était. Si je voulais la faire pleurer je n'aurais qu'à m'arranger pour qu'elle foute en l'air sa manucure toute fraîche! J'en riais presque.

«Mon mari n'a pas besoin d'une fille comme vous, et il s'en rendra vite n'êtes rien Madame, vous ne serez jamais rien. Je sais maintenant pourquoi votre père vous a abandonné ici. »

Elle me tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Cette fois je ne pus retenir mon rire. Un rire froid, colérique et plein de venin. Cette sale petite garce, pour qui me prenait elle.

Soudain je sentie des yeux qui me transperçais. Arthur. Il avait assister à toute la scène et me regardais les yeux remplis de colère.

Super, voilà que Monsieur à son grain de sel à rajouter . Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je m'éclipse pour hurler ou pleurer. Il fallait juste que je sorte. Je me sentais si seule en cet instant. Aussi seule que je l'avais toujours été.

Enfin dehors, je m'appuyais contre le mur, laissant le froid me sortir de ces pensées lugubres. Je n'avais personne.

« Morgana … »

Cette voix grave me passa dans tout le corps, provoquant un long frisson. C'était lui. C'était définitivement lui. Lentement, je tournais la tête dans sa direction, sentant déjà mon cœur qui s'affolait bêtement. Et quand mes yeux le rencontrèrent, je fus soudainement heureuse d'être adossée à un mur capable de me soutenir. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur me submergea et je dus me forcer à respirer...

J'étais bloquée, incapable de bouger. Je n'avais plus la force de me défendre ce soir. L'alcool me brouillait l'esprit.

« Bonsoir... » reprit-il à voix basse.

« Bonsoir. Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être ici, soufflais-je, essayant de paraître apte à tenir une conversation.

« Si. »

Sans sembler avoir envie de m'en dire plus, il se rapprocha lentement jusqu'à être aussi près de moi que les convenances pouvaient le permettre. L'alcool n'aidant pas, je sentis mon esprit s'embrouiller, ma respiration se raccourcir. Je détestais toujours Arthur, mais à cet instant c'était un tout autre aspect qui m'obsédait. Son regard envoûtant qui me perçait, sa voix profonde, ses lèvres sensuelles, la raison de sa présence.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de créer des ennuis, n'est ce pas? » me demanda t-il, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu es là? » répondis je aussitôt.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. » murmura t-il, son souffle venant balayer ma peau, provoquant de nouveaux frissons.

« Toi non plus. »

Arthur ne répondit rien, continuant de me fixer avec cette flamme dansant dans ses yeux qui m'intriguait tant.

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Mais cette femme m'accuse de tous ces crimes, c'est... c'est Jessica. Je n'y peux rien. Elle me sort par les yeux et l'alcool n'aide vraiment pas. J'ai répondu, à ton tour. »

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Je t'ai vu avec ce chevalier et …

La jalousie qui perça dans sa voix me heurta de plein fouet. Comment pouvait il être jaloux? C'était presque le monde à l'envers. En tout cas, moi, j'avais la tête à l'envers.

« Oh... »

« Sérieusement... e chevalier Valliant? » m'interrogea t-il avec incompréhension.

« Je... j'avais envie d'un peu d'action... de m'amuser... et… Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque ses lèvres tout près des miennes.

« Dis le. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant de longues secondes, me laissant la sensation que l'air se raréfiait de plus en plus.

« Je ne supporte pas que cette larve te touche... Ca me rend dingue. » reprit-il finalement dans un murmure. « Je préférerais m'en moquer, mais rien ne va comme je le voudrais depuis que tu es là... et ce type me sors vraiment par les yeux... »

J'acquiesçais, totalement déconnectée à présent du reste du monde, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose. Arthur. Ses lèvres. L'étourdissement qui m'enveloppait et que j'étais incapable d'attribuer soit à sa présence soit à mon état. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Et j'avais la vague sensation que ses pensées allaient dans la même direction que les miennes, son regard allant de mes yeux à ma bouche avec de plus en plus d'assistance. L'attente devenait une douce torture qu'il me tardait de faire cesser.

Inconsciemment, je rapprochais mon visage du sien pour clore la distance et obtenir ce que je voulais à tout prix à cet instant.

Je restais suspendue à ses lèvres. Lentement, les lèvres du prince se mirent à bouger contre les miennes, les effleurant d'abord délicatement, avec prudence, en apprenant les contours. Et je ne bougeais pas. Comme la jeune fille bien sage que je n'étais pas. Je le laissais faire, noyée dans cette vague de chaleur et le bourdonnement de mon esprit. Peu à peu, son baiser se fit moins lent, plus assuré. Ses mains se firent moins pressentes sur mon visage et ses doigts caressèrent mes joues en feu. J'entrouvris les lèvres de plaisir et le soupir qui s'en échappa se perdit entre celles d'Arthur. Si je n'avais pas été si privée de tout mes moyens à cet instant, j'aurai détesté ça. Etre si... tellement à sa merci... et aimer cela. Je n'aurais pas dû boire. Pas autant, probablement. Mais à quoi bon? Ce n'était pas comme si je subissais la pire torture. Sa bouche quittant mes lèvres pour venir en embrasser les contours était vraiment loin de l'être.

Quand plus rien ne se passa, je rouvris les yeux lentement et me retrouvait happée par les siens. Il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains et sa bouche entrouverte semblait retenir tant bien que mal une respiration fragile.

Il n'y avait que la sensation du baiser qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête faisant monter une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans mon corps bien plus agressive.

« Ta peau avait gardé l'odeur de cet homme ... Il fallait que je la fasse disparaître... »

Oh, ce que j'aurais détesté en temps normal cette pointe de possession dans sa voix. J'avais toujours refusé qu'on me considère comme une chose qu'on possède, un trophée personnel que personne ne pouvait toucher. J'aimais ma liberté et mon libre arbitre. Mais bon sang! Dans sa bouche à cet instant, c'était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais pu entendre. Ce fut la dernière décharge électrique nécessaire à faire sortir mon corps de son état de végétation. En un mouvement, j'avais recollé brusquement ma bouche contre la sienne. Il eut un mouvement de recul, son corps se tendant soudainement comme sous l'effet d'une agression mais relâcha prise presque aussitôt pour répondre avec fièvre à mon attaque. Ses mains puissantes passèrent dans mon dos en un instant et me collèrent contre lui définitivement, les miennes s'étaient enfin perdues dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ils auraient enfin une bonne raison d'être décoiffés. Oublier, tout oublier. Il n'y avait que nos bouches luttant l'une contre l'autre avec envie. Je n'avais même plus la sensation de respirer. Je n'étais pas certaine de le faire encore en fait.

« Respires, Morgana. » me murmura t-il avec sensualité.

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cette action m'était vitale avant qu'il ne me le dise. Je repris alors une longue inspiration, sentant ma tête tourner un peu et m'obligeant à fermer de nouveau les yeux.

« L'alcool... » lâchais-je comme seule explication.

J'entendis sonner dans mes oreilles le rire mélodieux du prince et me renfrognais. Je n'appréciais jamais qu'on se moque de moi quand j'étais ivre! Je lui lançais alors mon regard le plus assassin, ajoutant à son amusement.

« Crétin! »

« Ah, voilà le retour des insultes! Ca commençait presque à me manquer! » répondit-il avec humour.

« Je préférais quand tu te taisais. »

« Je préférais ma vie quand tu n'en faisais pas partie. Le monde est mal fait. »

N'appréciant que moyennement la nouvelle tournure des choses, je tentais de m'écarter tout en répliquant avec venin à sa dernière remarque.

« Tu n'es qu'un... »

Arthur ne me laissa pas poursuivre, reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes en un instant, m'imposant le silence et m'empêchant du même coup de fuir. Et en une seconde, j'oubliais de nouveau que j'avais été prête à le planter au milieu de cette soirée pour me barrer vers d'autres horizons plus sympathiques. Il n'y avait de nouveau plus que ce désir brûlant et ce baiser qui me faisait tourner la tête. Quoi que... c'était peut être encore l'alcool. Je ne saurais jamais vraiment...

« Je te ramène dans tes appartements? » murmura t-il contre mes lèvres.

« hum hum... » acquiesçais je vaguement, totalement obsédée par sa bouche.

« Allons y alors. »

Sans attendre, il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Arthur et moi. Mon appartement. Seuls. Et le reste de la nuit devant nous...


	7. Chapter 7: Cette nuit

Chapitre 25: Cette nuit.

Oh, dieu! Si je n'étais pas déjà morte, j'aurai juré que ça n'allait plus tarder à m'arriver. Il était ma damnation incarnée. La tentation même.

Il montait les escaliers justes devant moi. Je le suivais sans me poser de question alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ma chambre. Le tissu si léger collant à ses hanches, suivait parfaitement leurs mouvements alors qu'il montait les marches. J'humidifiais inconsciemment mes lèvres, ignorant la prédatrice en moi qui languissait de le coller au mur.

J'aurais dû savoir qu'Hillary avait mijoté tout ça. Et finalement j'aimais à la folie cette petite femme. Il y avait eu dès le départ quelque chose de louche. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de

« Où sont ces putains de clés... »

Ces horribles petits morceaux de fer n'allaient décidemment pas gâcher ma soirée. Oh non, oh non, certainement pas. Je me rendais compte que ce petit juron était à peu près les premiers mots qui sortaient de ma bouche depuis que nous avions quitté la soirée.

Je m'étais arrêtée devant la porte de mon appartement et cherchais à présent maladroitement mon trousseau. Je n'étais même pas certaine de chercher au bon endroit. Entre la pénombre du couloir et l'alcool qui coulait dans mon sang, il y avait de quoi douter. C'était déjà un miracle que j'ai pu monter les escaliers seules sans avoir besoin d'aide, et qu'une belle de gueule de bois se profilait clairement dans mon horizon proche...

J'ouvris finalement la porte poussant un cri de victoire qui fit rire mon apollon, mon bon plan de cette nuit. Alors avant même que je n'ai pu réaliser, il était déjà entré et me fit une petite révérence afin de m'inviter à faire le premier pas.

« Frimeur! » lâchais je en passant devant lui, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Je savais qu'il me suivait des yeux. Je m'avançais d'instinct dans les lieux que je connaissais par cœur et laisser tomber mes chaussures par terre.

Je m'arrêtais et il fit de même, je sentais sa présence derrière moi et je sentais de même le peu de raison mentale qui me resté s'évaporer.

Comme un aimant, incapable de faire autre chose, je marchais jusqu'à lui et ne m'arrêtais que quand ses bras passèrent autour de ma taille et qu'il ramena sa bouche contre la mienne. Comme plus tôt, la sensation de ses lèvres pleines et brûlantes me faisait perdre la tête. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou pendant qu'il enserrait ma taille de plus belle. Je lui rendis avec fougue son baiser. Il reposa immédiatement ses lèvres dans mon cou, goûtant à la peau fine et tendre à cet endroit. Un long frisson parcourut mon corps à ce contact et un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Divin ! J'espère qu'il fait mieux l'amour qu'il ne se bat.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux et immédiatement ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de mon cou. Il y déposait de longs baisers, goûtant avec avidité, résistant à l'envie de mordiller, me sentant perdre tout contrôle alors que de nouveaux sons exquis s'échappaient de sa gorge.

D'une pression de la main sur son torse, je le forçais à s'allonger sur mon lit. Pas le choix mon coco, ce soir tu es à moi. Oh, définitivement, tout cela glissait vers un terrain très dangereux. Et pourtant je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de l'arrêter, ne le lâchant pas des yeux alors que je m'installais sur ses cuisses. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre les coussins dès que je vins déposer de longs baisers dans son cou, en découvrant chaque recoin avec sensualité.

« Morgana... » Murmura-il avec plaisir sans s'en rendre compte.

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire dans son cou.

« Et dire que je t'avais pris pour un frigide... Tu sais, une créature au sang froid! » m'amusais-je.

Le sourire narquois que je lui envoyais l'aurait agacé dans une autre situation, là il ne fit que faire monter un peu plus son excitation. Il me ramena alors contre lui, chassant mon sourire d'un baiser passionné. Son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, la peau du bas de son dos frissonnant sous mes doigts, mes mains se glissant insidieusement sous sa chemise. Ses mains, ses lèvres... son corps... son bassin se collant au miens ne pouvant plus me laisser ignorer son envie de moi. Je soupirais lascivement à ce nouveau contact et accentua un peu plus encore la pression de son corps sur le mien.

« Morgana... Il faut que... »

Je ne l'écoutais plus... comme si je l'avais déjà écouté auparavant. Je me redressais de nouveau mais mes mains étaient déjà dans mon cou. Une fois le nœud de ma robe défait, plus rien ne me retiendrait et c'est à mon corps à demi nu qu'il faudrait qu'il résiste.

D'un geste presque brutal, résultat peut être d'un vent de panique, il me repoussa.

« Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique sans la robe, Arthur. » commentais-je avec amusement.

« Je ne vais pas faire l'amour avec toi, Morgana. »

« Pourtant... tu as l'air plus que bien partit. » répondis-je en jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus sur la partie de son anatomie sur laquelle j'étais assise. « Je promets d'être sage... » Terminais-je avec malice.

« Tu es... tu es ivre, et fatiguée, Morgana. » reprit-il avec difficultés. « Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. »

« Hum hum... Je n'ai pas du touuuut envie de dormir. »

« Crois-moi, tu as envi. » insista-il.

Avant que j'ai pu le retenter avec un de mes fameux baisers envoutants, il se releva rapidement du lit tout en me gardant fermement dans ses bras. Je n'allais pas non plus lui laissais encore le choix!

« Laisses moi descendre! » protestais je.

« Non. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

... et toi de distance, omis-je d'ajouter. Je continuais de protester et de parler sans que cela n'est aucun sens. Il m'allongea sur le lit et avant que je pus faire un seul mouvement il était parti.

Il ne voulait pas moi. Ce connard me repoussait alors que je m'offrais à lui !

Cela ne se passerai pas comme ça ! Mais sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis probablement dans un déluge d'image ou Arthur en sang, à mes pieds se mellait à Arthur à moitié nu me serrant dans ses bras.

J'étais folle, définitivement folle et faible par-dessus tout, …et ivre aussi.

J'étais seule abandonnée de tous.

J'étais seule.


	8. Chapter 8: dimanche

Chapitre 7: Un dimanche comme il n'y en a pas souvent !

Me traînant plus que je n'avançais, je sortis de mon lit, un pic vert résonnant toujours dans ma tête. Il s'y était visiblement installé confortablement depuis mon réveil, mais ne comptait pas déménager. Saleté de gueule de bois.

J'avais sciemment évité la glace qui trônait dans ma chambre après avoir pris un bain plus que mérité et avait enfilé une vieille robe, mes cheveux encore mouillés la trempant légèrement. Comme je devais avoir l'air sexy! C'était une bonne chose que personne n'avait été là pour me voir au réveil. J'aurais été bonne pour la galerie des horreurs et la dose de remède signé Gaius, soigneusement apporté par mon sauveur Merlin, capable d'assommer un éléphant que j'avais avalé ne semblait rien y changer... Plus jamais d'alcool! Plus Jamais!

Je ne préférais pas non plus penser à un éventuel repas. Rien que l'idée me donnait la nausée... Il était préférable que je garde la bouche bien close.

Comme une vieille loque, je me traînais jusqu'au divan et m'y laissais tomber sans grâce. Je fermais aussitôt les yeux, entourant mon front de mes mains. Depuis quand étais je devenus si vielle que je n'étais plus apte à supporter une soirée de beuverie? Je manquais clairement d'entraînement... A une époque, il m'en fallait bien plus pour m'assommer... A croire que les bonnes vieilles années de débauches étaient loin. J'étais devenue... sage! Et traîner avec Hilary n'allait pas arranger mon cas. Elle pouvait peut être passée pour une créature des plus déluré, mais en dehors de ça, la seule chose qui pouvait passer ses lèvres était une tisane à la menthe dont je ne préférais pas connaître le goût! Encore heureux que c'était un dimanche et que j'avais l'après-midi devant moi pour tenter de récupérer, pour peu que mon système décati me le permette... Je n'allais plus bouger de ce divan pour les heures à venir! C'était la plus sage décision que je pouvais prendre.

Et je m'y tenais sagement depuis une bonne demi-heure, pas vraiment éveillée mais absolument pas endormie quand on toqua à ma porte et cela résonna dans mes oreilles aussi douloureusement que n'importe quelle musique venant du fin fond de l'Angleterre sauvage. Comme les chants de mon enfance me manquaient. Le visage de ma mère, souriant, puis le visage de ma mère sans vie, morte, partie comme elle était arrivée, sans rien a par sa beauté et sa gentillesse.

Je grognais alors que l'oiseau de malheur reprenait du service dans mon crâne à l'entente de cette nouvelle intrusion. Qui pouvait avoir le culot de venir m'emmerder dans ma période de récupération?

« Dégagez! » répondis-je en écho.

Merde. Je n'étais même pas capable de hurler pour leur dire de déguerpir de peur de provoquer un orchestre symphonique dans mon crâne endolori. Foutue tequila! Et comme la foutue personne continuait son foutue vacarme, je fus bien obligée d'abdiquer. Nourrissant de nombreuses idées de meurtre, toutes plus gore les unes que les autres, je me débrouillais pour rejoindre l'entrée et ouvrais le porte suffisamment pour envoyer au diable qui que ce fut qui se trouvait derrière sans pour autant lui laisser l'espace de s'incruster.

Le visage rayonnant de Merlin me fit face, aussitôt suivit d'un sourire amusé.

« Bonjour... » Me salua-t-il avec précautions en voyant mon air. « Morgana, tu te souviens que nous devions parler cette après-midi? »

« Non! » répondis-je d'un air sombre. « Et il doit être midi ou un truc dans le genre là! »

« En fait, il est quinze heure trente pour être exact. L'heure à laquelle on avait convenu que je te retrouve chez toi. On en a reparlé hier matin, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas? »

Quinze heure trente? Merde, merde, merde! J'aurai peut-être dû jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure en me levant ! Et maintenant qu'il l'avait mentionné, la discussion impliquant une après-midi tous les deux me revenait douloureusement... Merde!

« Désolée... » M'excusais-je lamentablement en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer. « Ca m'était sorti de l'esprit. »

« J'ai remarqué. » répondit-il avec amusement. « On peut repousser, si tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas... déranger. »

Je ne saisis pas le sens de son ton plein de sous-entendus et l'invitais de nouveau à entrer. Merlin pénétra finalement dans l'appartement, jetant de petits coups d'œil autour d'elle. Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Je haussais les épaules, et repris d'une voix enrouée.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

« Oh, merci. Une tequila serait parfaite! »

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et me retrouvais face à son regard moqueur.

« Ha ha ha! Je suis morte de rire! » Répondis-je avec sarcasmes.

« Je t'avais prévenu que tu le regretterais. Il fallait m'écouter un peu au lieu de vider le bar. »

« Est-ce que je dois t'appeler grand frère? »

« On verra ça plus tard. »

Je lui jetais un regard noir et m'asseyais à mon tour.

« Tu ne devrais pas être si amère. Ton réveil aurait pu être bien pire! » me dit-il soudain, l'air sombre.

Je regardais Merlin me lançait un regard appuyé et ne put lui renvoyer qu'une expression blanche d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que l'incessant tapage dans mon crâne?

« Je ne vois pas comment... »

« Un homme a été arrêté ce matin Morgana, il sera exécuté pour sorcellerie »

Je tombais des nues, je ne me soucié que de moi alors que mon peuple souffrait de nouveau a cause de ce tyran d'Uther. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et en voyant le visage de Merlin, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire :

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Merlin, personne ne le peux et même pas toi. »

« Je le sais. Quand Arthur sera roi, les choses seront différentes »

Arthur ? Arthur ? Quoi ?

« Ne soit pas ridicule, il est comme son père »

Merlin ne répondit rien et me laissa à ma réflexion. Je n'éprouvais pas réellement de remords pour Arthur et de toute façon il ne s'était rien passé mais il était toujours l'homme arrogant que je pensais connaître.

« En attendant... » reprit soudainement mon ami, me tirant subitement de mes pensées. « tu n'as encore rien dit justement au sujet d'Arthur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

« Déjà admettre que j'avais raison. »

« Et à quel sujet? »

« Quand je te disais qu'Arthur n'était pas si odieux que cela.

«C'est toujours faux! Il est arrogant et pénible! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé te faire du bouche à bouche au milieu de la cours ! »

« Tu nous a vu ? Oh Merlin ! »

Il se mit à rire.

« J'avais trop bu. » répondis-je avec une fausse mauvaise foi, souriant avec malice à celui qui se trouvait près de moi.

« C'est tellement facile. »

« Ok. Très bien. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne peux pas tenir une conversation avec lui sans avoir envi de l'étrangler. Après, d'un point de vue purement physique... il m'attire, oui! »

« Ah! » s'exclama alors Merlin avec victoire, faisant résonner encore une fois mon crâne douloureux. « J'en étais sûr! »

« Moins fort, Merlin... »

Cette conversation ramenait dans mon esprit les images floues de la veille. La sensation des mains du prince sur mon visage brûlant, ses lèvres pleines appréhendant avec une lenteur exquise les miennes…

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu si silencieuse et docile... » Continua Merlin avec moquerie maintenant. « Tu l'as suivi sans rien dire, comme une petite fille sage! »

« J'étais ivre, n'oublies pas! » lui rappelais je.

Je répondis au sourire de Merlin avec un retour de bonne humeur. Mon mal de tête commençait à se calmer petit à petit...

Merlin continuait de parler près de moi, mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Je me rappelais de plus en plus clairement des baisers d'Arthur, de la sensation de son corps sous le mien, du désir qui m'avait brûlé le ventre...

« Morgana, Morgana! » m'appela Merlin vivement en claquant des doigts sous mes yeux.

« Hein? Quoi? » Sursautais-je.

« Quelqu'un frappe à la porte »

Comme pour certifier ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, la personne toqua de nouveau.

« Tu attends quelqu'un? » chuchota-t-il.

« Pas que je me rappelle! » grognais-je « Vite va te cacher derrière … Vite ! »

Quand je fus certaine que Merlin ne risquait pas d'être vu, sans envie, je me levais et rejoignais la porte, de meilleure disposition que je ne l'avais été quand j'avais ouvert à Merlin, mais pas encore au meilleur!

« Oui? » répondis-je avec ennui avant même de voir qui était là.

« Bonjour. »

La voix de velours résonna particulièrement à mes oreilles et envoya une délicieuse décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Je levais immédiatement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Arthur. Et bien évidemment, lui non plus ne portait aucune trace de la nuit dernière. J'étais la seule à ressembler à une sorcière! Tellement injuste!

« Arthur. » répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je n'étais déjà pas très heureuse de le voir réaliser à quoi je ressemblais après avoir trop bu, mais je ne savais pas encore non plus comment prendre le fait qu'il soit partit la veille sans même laisser un mot après avoir coupé court à ce qui s'annonçait tellement prometteur.

« Je dérange? » me demanda-t-il d'un même ton.

« Oui. En effet. » Répondis-je sans sourciller.

« Toujours aussi charmante. »

Le ton ironique ne m'échappa pas tout comme il ne me surprit pas. C'était bien plus dans nos habitudes que ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il n'espérait pas non plus m'avoir transformé en une petite chose souriante et baveuse de bonne humeur en une nuit, non?

« On me le dit souvent. »

« Je repasserai un autre moment alors... ou plutôt un autre jour. »

« Hum. Et ça serait magnifique si tu utilisais cette petite chose merveilleuse qu'on nomme la parole pour savoir si tu peux repasser.»

« Les lendemains, ça ne te réussit vraiment pas, hein? » ironisa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Vas te fai... »

Il pouvait toujours courir s'il pensait que j'allais le laisser me parler de cette manière chez moi. Et j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre. Mais quand une paire de lèvres divinement chaudes vous coupaient la chic dans un baiser inattendu, que pouvais je bien faire contre cela, hein? Je n'étais pas de marbre non plus!

Attrapant le rebord de son col, je l'attirais tout contre moi et entrouvrais mes lèvres sous les siennes. Après quelques secondes étourdissantes d'un baiser langoureux, il éloigna sa bouche de la mienne, me laissant grogner de frustration.

« On dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé le meilleur moyen de te faire taire... » s'amusa t-il, son souffle caressant mon visage. « Ca ne me déplaît pas... »

Son visage alla se nicher au creux de mon cou, son nez effleurant ma peau, inspirant profondément. Une nouvelle vague de frissons me parcourut le corps avec délice, ne faisant que s'accentuer lorsque ses lèvres vinrent titiller le lobe de mon oreille.

« Tu... tu es parti comme un voleur cette nuit... » réussi-je tant bien que mal à articuler.

« J'avais sérieusement besoin de réfléchir à ce qui se passait. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Et tu dormais comme une tombe. Etalée dans ton lit... bouche ouverte...» termina t-il en riant légèrement.

Son visage retourna se nicher au creux de mon cou, y déposant de légers baisers qui commençaient à faire faiblir mes genoux.

Souriant en coin, il s'écarta et me fixa de nouveau avec attention. Je commençais à regretter sérieusement de ne pas avoir fait un petit effort vestimentaire.

« Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là? » demandais-je.

« Je me disais que... ça serait plus correct si je passais pour qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Je relevais les yeux et haussais un sourcil sceptique.

« Tu veux dire « ce qui ne s'est pas passé » plus tôt? »

« Comme tu préfères. »

« Bon. Et alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais éclaircir? Personnellement, j'espère que tu ne pense pas que c'est le début d'une grande histoire, ponctuée de déclarations à coeur ouvert et d'oeillades dégoulinantes, parce que ça n'arrivera jamais! »

« Une grande romantique, hein? Le contraire m'aurait déçu! » Répondit-il sans semblait offusqué. Une bonne chose déjà.

« Bien. Ça s'est réglé alors. Quoi d'autre sur ta liste? »

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu es toujours consciente du danger que cela représente. Et à quel point ce qui s'est passé hier soir ressemble à flirter avec la mort! »

Encore ça! J'étais sûre qu'il avait un faible pour le mélodrame!

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, chéri ! » repris-je d'un ton moqueur. « Je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire ces derniers jours. Et honnêtement, je ne te trouve pas très... effrayant! »

« Tu as un problème Morgana, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. » répondit-il presque sérieux. « Si quelqu'un découvre quoique ce soit entre nous, nous sommes morts. »

N'y résistant pas, je repris ses lèvres d'assaut avec envie, savourant la sensation de ses doigts fins se faufilant sous ma robe. Sa bouche avait un goût indéfinissable mais qui était divin... envoûtant presque. Je ne connaissais rien de comparable. Un véritable appât, une machine à tuer bien huilée. J'en avais presque oublié mon mal de tête... J'entendis du bruit derrière lui. Je l'entendis grogner entre mes lèvres, éloignant sa bouche de la mienne, il détourna la tête.

« Je dois partir. » il chuchotait.

Quand je fermais la porte, je savais que Merlin était derrière moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la présence de mon ami me fit du bien.


	9. Chapter 9: Les fleurs

Chapitre 9 : Les fleurs

J'avais vraiment l'impression que ce pivert avait élu domicile dans mon crâne. Le moindre bruit raisonnait dans ma tête et me laissait chancelante. Je gardais les yeux fermés attendant que Gwen face son entrée ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bonjour Madame, bien dormi ? »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de marmonner mon «mmmmh» traditionnel qu'elle commença son caquetage habituel.

« Quelle merveilleuse journée Madame, merveilleuse, pleines de choses inattendue » dit elle ouvrant les volets d'un seul coup. Alors qu' elle s'affairait gaiement dans ma chambre, j'ouvris un oeil prudent que je refermais aussitôt.

« Allons madame, il est l'heure de se lever, le roi vous attend dans la salle du trône. »

Je m'étais recouché après que Merlin ait quitté ma chambre, après qu'Arthur m'est rendu folle avec ses baisers.

Elle s'avança vers le lit et tira la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à mes pieds.

« Le roi n'a t'il pas d'affaires plus pressentes ce matin » balbutiais je aveuglé par les rayons violents du soleil.

« Et bien figurez vous que l'on m'a instamment pressé de vous réveiller à l'aube ce matin et de vous envoyer dans la salle du trône. »

« Ah »

« Mais ce n'est pas le plus important »

Je tentais désespérément de comprendre ces paroles incohérentes.

« Et qu'est ce qui est important? »

Lachant la brosse elle sortit de ma chambre, un air mystérieux sur le visage me laissant seule, lorsqu'elle revint elle tenais dans ses mains un vase remplie de roses rouges.

« Tadam, » dit elle joyeuse, en les posant sur la table de nuit

« Un admirateur secret, il y a une note »

Elle me tendit le morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit: pour la plus belle des roses

Je souris, alors comme ça Arthur tenait à se faire pardonner sa conduite de l'autre soir. Il était venu ce matin pour voir si son coup avait marché. Eh bien non mon coco. Je posais la note sur mon lit et me dirigeais vers les fleurs pour les admirer, inhaler leur parfum délicat quand je fus stoppée nette. Je repris la note et l'examinais avec attention.

« Merde ! »

« Madame ? »

« Non rien, je viens de me cogner le pied, ce n'est rien. »

C'était Merlin l'auteur de la note, je reconnaitrais cette écriture entre mille.

Si il croit qu'il va m'avoir comme cela, il se trompe, il n'a même pas levé le petit doigt, il ne sait probablement même pas quel genre de fleur il m'a envoyé.

Finissant de m'habiller, je me mis en marche pour rejoindre le roi, je m'occuperais du royal menteur et idiot plus tard.

En chemin je rencontrais Arthur qui semblait particulièrement fier de lui. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut un sourire éclatant vint se peindre sur son visage.

« -Ah Morgana, tu tombes bien je te cherchais! »

Après tout la vengeance était un plat tout aussi délicieux lorsqu'il se mangeait chaud. Je décidais de feindre l'étonnement rongeant mon frein.

« -Vraiment? »

« -Oui! Vraiment! »

Ses yeux luisaient de malice et il se mit à sonder mon regard probablement à la recherche de gratitude, pendant ce bref examen je pris l'air le plus idiot possible.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Pourquoi ? Pour les fleurs pardi ! Tu as du les recevoir maintenant »

Il paraissais surpris et légèrement agacé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et répondit d'un ton que je voulais neutre.

« -Ah oui … les fleurs »

« -Elles t'ont plus? »

« -Beaucoup, un geste très attentionné. »

« -Bien. »

« -Si tu croises Merlin, tu le remercieras de ma part. »

Il secoua la tête l'air abasourdi, à ce moment précis la vue valait tout l'or du monde et bien davantage. Une cascade d'émotion passa sur son visage en l'espace d'une seconde, de l'incompréhension à l'exaspération avec une pointe de colère. Délicieux, je jubilais intérieurement et gravais cette image à tout jamais dans mon esprit.

« -Merlin? »

« -Oui Merlin, ton serviteur, celui qui nettoie tes écuries, lave ton linge … »

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent, il me foudroya du regard.

« -Je sais qui est Merlin mais pourquoi diable devrais je le remercier ? »

« -Pour les fleurs. Tu es sur d'aller bien? »

« -Mais elles sont de moi ces fleurs! Je te les ai envoyé ! »

J'entendis dans le son de sa voix qu'il faisait des efforts démesurés pour se contrôler et éviter de me hurler dessus en public. J'étais une garce, je le savais mais après tout il l'avait bien cherché. J'avais assez savouré ce moment, il était temps d'y mettre un terme surtout que les gens commençaient à nous regarder. L'air de rien, une servante s'était rapprochée de nous l'oreille tendue faisant mine d'admirer le paysage.

« -Bon et bien alors si je croise Merlin, je le remercierai de notre part à tout les deux. Bonne journée. »

Je m'écartais de lui, le plantait au milieu de la cour, ravie de ma prestation. Oui j'étais une garce mais bon sang ce que cela faisait du bien. C'était finalement une excellente journée qui s'annonçait.

Catastrophe ! Mon père voulait que je rentre de toute urgence ! Lui qui n'en avait rien a faire de moi, qui voulait m'éloigner venait de me rappeler. Je devais partir ce soir et contrairement au début, je ne voulais pas partir. Non je ne voulait pas.


	10. Chapter 10:Le bal des amants

Chapitre 10 : Le bal des amants

Avec regrets, j'observais mes affaires étalées devant moi et réalisais. Je n'éprouvais aucune excitation à retourner chez moi. J'avais pourtant cru que le château de mon enfance m'avait manqué. Mince! J'avais espéré pendant ces dix derniers jours que le temps passe soudainement plus rapidement que d'ordinaire pour enfin revenir! Et maintenant... rien d'autre qu'une légère déception! J'en connaissais un qui allait être encore plus déçu que moi en me voyant arriver... Cette simple idée me suffisait à me ramener une certaine bonne humeur. Faire souffrir mon cher frère avait quelque chose de méchamment jouissif! Gwaine, il me manquait tellement.

Jetant un coup d'oeil en face de moi, je regardais l'étalage de robes sans envie et me décidais finalement pour une simple robe noire et des bottes de la même couleur pour voyager.

Je décidais d'aller faire un tour, un peu de marche me changera les idées.

Je faisais quelques pas dehors quand soudain tournant le regard je le vis lui. Cet homme qui me rendait folle. Que je détestais mais que je voulais, plus il me repoussait, plus je le voulais.

Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais me reprocher. De toute manière, le vampire avait probablement était au courant de mon itinéraire précis avant moi même grâce à Alice... Je n'allais quand même pas m'excuser pour quelque chose qui avait été presque une corvée pour moi.

"Re-Bonjour." résonna derrière moi sa voix de velours. "J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous aujourd'hui?"

Sa voix s'était faite plus envoûtante qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce qui était bien avec lui c'est que malgré tous ses défauts, il n'était pas rancunier et moi non plus. L'épisode des fleurs était passé et maintenant je devais partir.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'avais rien à dire.

"Tu vas où comme ça?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu viens t'excuser pour les fleurs ? »

Bien joué Morgana, la il va vraiment s'enfuir. J'avais le don de foutre en l'air quand il se tenait si près de moi.

"Cela t'a déplu que je n'ai pas cueilli ses fleurs moi-même ?" Le salaud ironisait.

"Non, au revoir, Arthur!"

"Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais presque!" finis-je en lui jetant un vague coup d'oeil significatif.

Arthur était intelligent. Il avait comprit, j'imagine. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces petits jeux, mon cœur commençait à lâcher. Je pouvais poursuivre ma route désormais. Arthur n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher si facilement. Du moins, c'est ce que je déduisais alors que sa main attrapait mon bras et m'entraînait soudainement à sa suite, sans me laisser aucun choix.

"Je suis désolé Morgana mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment agir avec toi »

Mon regard s'attardait sur ses lèvres.

« Alors tant pis pour toi Arthur »

"Tais-toi"

Et il se mit en action pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait tout aussitôt. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes dans la seconde à ma plus grande joie. Sans douceur, mais avec fureur. Je me sentais déjà fondre... Et personne ne me reprocherait de répondre avec tout autant de fougue à ce baiser planant.

"Tu ne sais pas comment agir hein ?" murmurais-je entre ses lèvres d'un ton joueur.

"Maintenant je sais"

Vrai ou pas, je ne m'attardais pas sur sa réponse et accrochais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. L'idée qu'ils seraient en bataille parce que j'y aurais passé mes mains avec désir me réjouissait bêtement. Leur aspect éternel "après une partie de jambes en l'air" me donnait toujours des idées et le fait que tout ne soit plus que fantasme à cet instant me plaisait plus qu'un peu. Mais certainement pas autant que ce qui arriva juste après. Jusque là, il y avait quelque chose que m'avait refusé obstinément Arthur. Et qui m'avait profondément agacé. Mais je ne rêvais pas. Je sentais bien à présent sa langue caressait mes lèvres, me demandant une entrée qui lui était toute acquise. Mon corps se réchauffa encore un plus, excité par cette nouvelle tournure des choses. J'avais bien saisi qu'Arthur craignait tout débordement de peur de perdre le contrôle, nous étions fils et filles de roi, des nobles qui ne pouvaient pas choisir leur amour. Mais à vrai dire dans ces instants, le danger me passait largement au dessus. Et encore plus quand sa langue entra enfin en contact avec la mienne, entamant une bataille des plus sensuelles. Le seul danger que je voyais à cela était qu'on ne puisse pas se laisser glisser plus loin dans cette voix de délectable dépravation. Il était clairement la chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée depuis un très très long moment, et cela devenait difficile à contrôler pour mes pauvres hormones...

D'une pression de la main, il ne m'aida pas à garder mes espoirs au plus bas, collant son bassin au mien, créant une friction entre nos deux corps qui me fit gémir profondément avec anticipation. Mon bas ventre me brûlait d'envie, mon esprit s'emballait en même temps que ses lèvres retrouvant le chemin sensible de mon coup pour y déposer des baisers avides, sa langue titillant la peau sensible, et affolant ma respiration. Bon sang, si il stoppait tout comme la dernière fois, je jurais de trouver le moyen de mettre fin à sa vie!

"Finalement, je crois que tu sais..." laissais-je échapper dans un râle de plaisir, ne contrôlant absolument plus le train de mes pensées.

Je sentais ses mains caressaient mes hanches et remontaient lentement. Je remerciais la petite voix qui m'avait poussé à choisir un tissu léger ce matin et qui me permettait de sentir plus fortement le touché brulant. Je voulais ses mains partout sur moi... A regrets, je quittais ses cheveux, et descendais mes mains hyper actives vers les boutons de ma chemise et commençais à les déboutonner pour lui donner plus d'accès. Et encore une fois, je constatais avec surprise qu'il me laissait faire. Je le sentis se figer alors que je terminais, son souffle froid contre mon coup.

"Bon sang, Morgana..."

Sa voix était rauque, à peine audible. Mais elle provoqua en moi un nouveau long frisson. Je fermais les yeux aussitôt. Je me foutais si je mettais à mal ses sacro saintes limites. C'était lui qui avait commencé. Il devait assumer. Et tant pis si il pensait que c'était mal! Alors sans hésitation, je conduisis une de ses mains sur la peau nue à présent exposée juste au dessus de ma poitrine, lui laissant clairement comprendre que je voulais ce contact. Ce contact fut comme une nouveau choc et il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'adapter à la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Il ne les bougea d'ailleurs pas immédiatement et j'eus l'impression qu'il s'écoulait une vie entière avant qu'il ne se décide à les bouger lentement, presque avec hésitation. Et il les fit courir avec douceur d'abord, la découvrant lentement avant de finalement venir s'attarder sur mes seins. Malgré le tissu qui les recouvrait, la sensation de ce contact envoya une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans tout mon corps, le dos de ma tête allant de poser inconsciemment contre un arbre, alors que je m'abandonnais avec délectation. Ses mains à la fois délicates et fermes exploraient avec de plus en plus d'impatience, commençant à jouer avec les réactions qu'elles provoquaient en moi. Je me mordais la lèvre, essayant de rester calme, sentant que ce petit jeu allait me rendre folle si ça n'avançait pas plus vite.

"Arthur, s'il te plais..." gémis-je alors que ses mains sur mon torse en partit couvert me rendaient dingue.

"Quoi, Morgana?" me demanda t-il dans un nouveau murmure au creux de mon oreille.

"J'ai envie de toi... "

Son front se reposa contre ma tempe, sa respiration saccadée s'écrasant sur ma peau. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Pas du tout. Si il le faisait, c'était la frustration qui m'attendait.

Je ne devais pas le laisser réfléchir, raisonner, prendre peur. Hors de question. Il le voulait aussi. Je pouvais le sentir clairement... Je ne devais pas lui laisser d'échappatoire. J'agrippais alors son cou avec force, me collant de tout mon être contre lui, mes lèvres allant et venant inlassablement contre les siennes, étouffant son nouvel avertissement. Mais peu importe. Cela fonctionnait. Je sentais la tension dans ses bras s'évanouir et sa réponse à ses baisers se faire plus avide. Ses mains se posèrent au creux de mon dos, me tenant fermement contre lui. J'étais persuadée que l'air autour de nous était brûlant. En tout cas, il semblait brûler mes poumons à chaque inspiration. Les secondes, ou les minutes, je ne savais pas, s'égrenèrent avec fougue, et je sentis peu à peu les réactions d'Arthur changer. Il n'y avait plus de prudence, plus de délicatesse. Ses mains agrippaient mes hanches avec force à présent, proches d'y laisser des marques, son bassin bougeait en rythme avec le mien, augmentant un désir déjà accrue, ses lèvres étaient plus offensives. Je n'avais plus le dessus, les forces étaient loin d'être équitables entre nous et je me laissais à présent faire impunément. Des vagues de chaleur me submergeaient lentement les unes après les autres, me laissant sans le souffle. Je cessais alors nos baisers, inspirant profondement sans succès quand ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de mon cou. Je crois que nous avions trouvé tout les deux notre point faible. Ses lèvres brulantes aux creux de mon cou, allant et venant vers ma nuque, contre mon oreille, me faisaient trembler les genoux et lui, semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'y revenir. De nouveaux soupirs de plaisir passaient ma bouche sans mon accord et mes yeux refusaient de se rouvrir à nouveau. C'était réellement trop bon.

Ses mains me tenaient bien en place, ne me laissant aucun échappatoire. J'étais prise au piège que j'avais moi même voulu. Et jusque là, j'en étais plus qu'heureuse. C'était exactement ce que j'avais voulu et j'en profitais avidement, mes mains trouvant d'elles même le chemin menant à la fermeture de son pantalon que j'avais bien l'intention de passer.

La, contre cet arbre à l'abris des regards indiscrets, il me posséda enfin. Réellement il faisait aussi bien l'amour qu'il se battait. J'étais conquise et pleinement heureuse lorsque la fusion de nos corps se termina. Allongés, nous étions enfin deux amants.


End file.
